TVD Imagines
by Kolena-Klaroline27
Summary: TVD Imagines where you guys choose the ship and plot


Kol was outside of the Gilbert lake house collecting Firewood from the shed while smelling Elena's Delicious Cooking in the kitchen for dinner. After he had finished, he headed inside with the wood and placed it in the fireplace then proceeded to light it. Then headed into the Kitchen and watched Elena finish cooking dinner. He started Setting the table for the two of them once finished they sat down and started eating the steak and potatoes Elena had prepared. Once dinner was finished, and dishes were in the dishwasher. Kol had laid a blanket down next to the fireplace with a bottle of wine on ice and two glasses along with a tray of chocolate covered strawberries which he knew were Elena's favorite.

He had his back towards her when Kol heard Elena come in when he turned he saw Elena in the most beautiful lingerie and black silk robe Kol said well my darling don't you look stunning. Why thank you Mr. Mikaelson she replies sit darling oh Kol you didn't have to do all this! I wanted to because you deserve the world. Once they were sitting on the blanket, he poured her a glass of wine and fed her a chocolate covered strawberry she sat on his lap and kissed him with all the love she had for him when they heard his cellphone ring. It's Finn he told her hello Finn what can I do for you I'm a little busy. Yes well, you might want to get unbusy the Salvatore's, and Ms. Bennett knows you left and are coming to the Gilbert Lakehouse I've alerted and Elijah and the others we are on our way. We have a 1-hour headstart.

(with the Salvatore's and Bonnie)

Okay Damon all you have to do is distract Kol Stefan you are to grab Elena, and I will do the rest are we clear on the plan yes crystal. Once Bonnie dismissed the meeting Stefan went to the Mikaelson mansion to warn the originals and the others about the scheme Bonnie and Damon are planning on Kol and Elena. Once Stefan rung the door ah Stefan what can I help you with Klaus says I need to speak to all of you. It concerns Kol and Elena. What about them? Klaus replies Damon and Bonnie are planning to Kill Elena because Damon feels that if he can't have her then neither can Kol. Then why are you here I'm pretending to be on their side so I could tell you guys so you could warn Kol.

FINN! ELIJAH! REBEKAH! EVERYBODY! Get down here Finn you need to call Kol say that Damon bloody Salvatore and Bonnie witchy Bennett are on their way to Kill Elena because he feels like if he can't have Elena then neither can Kol. Stefan, you need to call Sophie and get her down here everybody else to the car we have a 2-hour head starts Nik what is going on? Caroline asks Damon and Bonnie are plotting to Kill Elena. But we aren't going to let them

When they got to the lake house, Kol had finished cleaning up, and Elena had already gotten dressed Elena stay with Sage Finn and Katherine okay darling. Okay, Kol Ah Bonnie Damon Stefan what are you doing with them Damon questions. Sorry, brother but I cannot let you destroy the happiness Elena has finally found, and I'm in love with somebody else we'll see Bonnie says everybody then starts Clutching their heads when Damon starts advancing towards Elena. She starts backing away from him when her back hits a wall Kol looks up and sees Damon stabbing her with a kitchen knife NOOO ELENA he yells. Once they leave Kol picks her up and places Elena in his lap and start crying No Elena no Elena please I love you. I- I'm Dying in the arms of my first love the first person I've ever loved the person I'll always love. You have to tell Jeremy to say to him that I love him she manages to say with her very last breath.

Kol then starts sobbing, and he doesn't care who is watching, or whether Katerina Petrova is mocking him for it. He then feels Sage and Finn trying to take Elena's body away from him which he tugs away from their grasps when he feels her wound start healing, and the color coming back to her face and realizes that he gave her blood when she fell in the shower this morning and cracked her head open. Elijah Finn, she's healing did she have blood this morning they ask yes Kol responds she fell in the shower this morning and cracked her head open, so I treated her they are interrupted with a gasp of air coming from Elena welcome back darling he killed me. What happened to them they are tied up in the shed with Katherine and Davina watching over them Elijah tells her. Darling, you have to complete the transition Kol then hands her a blood bag, and she drinks the blood then feels her fangs coming in and starts groaning in pain.

(1 year later)

Kol helped Elena with the blood lust, they had gotten married and were now celebrating their honeymoon in Paris Kol had set up many candles and lit the fireplace after setting out a blanket red wine on ice and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. When he heard Elena enter the room, he turned around and noticed she was wearing the most beautiful black lace lingerie he had ever seen my-my darling you look ravishing Kol says. Why thank you Mr. Mikaelson why your very welcome Mrs. Mikaelson come sit dear you did all this for me yes darling I did because you deserve the world Kol then poured to glasses of wine and handed one to Elena and fed her strawberry thank you Kol for all of it. Your very welcome my beautiful wife he then kisses her and pulls her onto his lap. Afterward, Kol was stroking Elena's hair while she slept on his chest. He thought about his life and how good it felt to compel Damon and Bonnie to forget about Elena he kissed her head and fell asleep himself dreaming of Elena.


End file.
